A polarizing plate has widely been used as a polarization supply element or a polarization detection element in a liquid crystal display device. Conventionally, a polarizing plate obtained by adhering a protection film composed of triacetylcellulose to a polarization film composed of a polyvinyl alcohol based resin has been employed as such a polarizing plate. In recent years, however, smaller thickness and lighter weight have been demanded, with deployment of a liquid crystal display device to such mobile instruments as a notebook personal computer and a mobile phone, deployment thereof to a large-sized television, and the like.
As a method of manufacturing such a thin polarizing plate, a method of providing a resin layer by applying a solution containing a polyvinyl alcohol based resin to a surface of a base film, followed by drawing and dyeing, to thereby obtain a polarizing stack film having a polarizer layer, and making use of this polarizing stack film as the polarizing plate, and a method of bonding a protection film to the film, thereafter separating the base film, and making use of the resultant film as the polarizing plate have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-338329 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-212550).
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-212550 describes a method of providing an unapplied portion, to which a polyvinyl alcohol based resin solution is not applied, at each of opposing ends of a base film in order to prevent the opposing ends of the base film from rolling up in a drying step or the like after application of the solution containing the polyvinyl alcohol based resin to the surface of the base film. In this unapplied portion, such a defect as waving is likely during drawing or subsequent winding up. Therefore, the literature describes removal of the unapplied portion by cutting before or after the drawing step, in order to obtain a roll having good wound-up appearance.